<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recurring Dream by YadonushiRyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695372">Recurring Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YadonushiRyou/pseuds/YadonushiRyou'>YadonushiRyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ryou has a dream, and some friendly guests help him figure it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YadonushiRyou/pseuds/YadonushiRyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly unexpected guests help Ryou find the meaning of his recurring dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recurring Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little short thing I wrote after sketching a lame picture... I like to think Ryou had a little help in figuring Bakura out :-) also I did not proofread so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.. lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot. Ryou remembered feeling hot. Sweat dripped down the side of his head, tickling the tiny hairs along his jawline. The room was completely dark, but his eyes were still seeing colors. Flashes of orange, red, and white still danced and mingled with each other, blinding him from the darkness of his bedroom.</p>
<p>He was panting, and he had only just realized how tightly he was clutching his chest until he finally relaxed his hand. His body was shaking, adrenaline beginning to wear off as he slowly comprehended that what had happened was only a dream. A nightmare, he corrected. Ryou thought he would happen upon them more often considering the multiple traumatic events occurring year after year in his lifetime, but he didn’t. He rarely had them, but when he did it was the same one over and over again. After the third experience, Ryou had a hunch it had something to do with the spirit inside of his necklace.</p>
<p>He shivered, feeling a chill crawl up his spine. His breath suddenly caught in his throat and he felt as though he forgot how to breathe. His mouth felt dry and the urge to find water overwhelmed him. Just before he could get up from his bed, though, a small, blue-ish orb appeared in front of him. He gasped, not sure if he should wake himself up from this seemingly extended dream, or if he should just lie down and go back to sleep. He hadn’t gotten any decent rest in a long while, so Ryou wouldn’t be surprised if he’d finally lost it and was hallucinating.</p>
<p>The chill and the dryness felt too real, though, but the orb kept him in place. Ryou stared at it, studying its airy movement and bright glow surrounding it. It remained in one spot, simply floating in midair. It brightened the room, and Ryou could see his pale skin and blue sheets, no longer feeling consumed by nighttime darkness. He scratched the back of his head, wondering now what to do about this strange sighting. As he reached to grab his necklace, thinking the spirit within it might have an answer, another orb shot out of the center of the triangle, followed by another and another.</p>
<p>Ryou didn’t move to grab the necklace any further, believing this now to be some kind of trick or prank by the spirit within it. He swallowed, scooting away from the orbs so that his back was flush against the headboard of his bed. The orbs, as peaceful as they had seemed, began to shake. Ryou braced himself for something painful, like some sort of explosion, but when he opened his tightly shut eyes, the orbs had revealed themselves.</p>
<p>Before him floated what could only be described as four glowing ghosts . They had no definitive body shape, but instead were like blobs with generic distressed faces. They reminded him of drawings he used to make in school on the sides of his notes. The entities stared at him with their distressed, otherwise blank faces. Ryou blinked, glancing over at the ring necklace that sat innocently on his nightstand. It seemed these orbs, or ghosts as they now looked to be, were appearing on their own. Had it been the spirit, Ryou would have heard him laughing, teasing Ryou for even being mildly afraid. Now, though, Ryou was not afraid. In fact, beside the fact that he still felt very thirsty, he was ecstatic. He had always wanted a paranormal experience that wasn’t related to the demon in his necklace.</p>
<p>Slowly, Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but the entities before him began to moan. They cried, starting softly, but it became louder, and soon Ryou had to cover his ears.</p>
<p>“Shh…” he tried quieting them, regrettably looking up at the moaning ghosts. If he knew anything from his extensive paranormal research, it was that moaning ghosts were not at peace. There had to be a reason they appeared here, and after the dream he just had.</p>
<p>He perked up then, remembering his dream. That must be it. There were people in his dream, although he never saw their faces, he always heard them… screaming. Very similar to the ghosts wailing over his bed.</p>
<p>“Ah.. Excuse me,” he tried, thinking maybe the ghosts would listen. “Are you the ones that were in the fire?”</p>
<p>As soon as he had said the word ‘fire,’ the wailing stopped and all four ghosts were suddenly very close to Ryou. He leaned back, not expecting them to come so close to him so quickly. He could see right through their blue, glowing bodies, but oddly he didn’t feel very cold. It was common for people to feel cold when near a ghost, but, to Ryou, it just felt like a small house fan was blowing on his face.</p>
<p>The ghosts remained quiet and continued to stare, and Ryou decided that they were waiting for him to communicate further. He furrowed his brows, his expression changing from tense to worried. “You came from my necklace,” he murmured to himself, “Do you know him? The Spirit of the Ring?”</p>
<p>The ghosts continued to stare, and Ryou wasn’t quite sure what that was supposed to mean. “You look so sad. I—“ He was stiff, conjuring up bits and pieces of his recurring dream. There was fire, people, chaos… And a boy. A small boy, certainly not more than 9 years old. He was scared, panicked, running away from the flames engulfing the village around him. It was a village. There was sand. It looked old. The boy's garments weren't more than a piece of cloth fabric.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ryou’s eyes snapped open, and sunlight immediately blinded him. Quickly, he sat up, pushing his messy, greasy hair back with one hand. The sunlight that flooded his room confused him, for he could have sworn it was at least four in the morning a moment ago.</p>
<p>His eyes roamed around the room, expecting the four glowing ghosts to be staring at him, but there was nothing there.</p>
<p>Was it all a dream? Were there even ghosts there?</p>
<p>Ryou frowned, but when he looked at his necklace, the one that lay so still on his nightstand, he knew what it all had meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u for reading :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>